Molten Mg and Mg alloy have very active characteristics, and can easily generate oxidative combustion. Molten Mg and Mg alloy can generate violent reactions with nearly all of fire-proof materials having aluminum (Al) alloy, and even cause violent explosions. Therefore, protective measures for safe and reliable production are necessary and indispensable. The molten Mg and Mg alloy are called Mg melt for short.
Conventional fabricating processes of Mg ally plates usually include smelting, temperature controlling, casting roll and etc. During the whole process, protective measures should be fully undertaken. The smelting process has employed a resistance furnace. The temperature controlling process has employed a pair of resistance furnaces to implement pre-process of Mg melt before casting roll. Conventional casting roll are likely to generate breaks and cannot achieve a continuous casting roll at all, and due to a slowly increased temperature of the resistance furnace, the production efficiency is very low.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for continuous and efficient casting roll of magnesium alloy plates that can overcome or mitigate the above-described deficiencies.